


И тьма скроет солнце

by Laen_Rin, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Dark Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Don't copy to another site, Drama, FB-2019, Gen, OOC, Ratings: G - PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laen_Rin/pseuds/Laen_Rin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Лань Ванцзи встаёт на Путь Тьмы





	И тьма скроет солнце

Лань Ванцзи не встал бы на скользкую дорожку из-за чужих поступков, и даже безнаказанные бесчинства ордена Вэнь не заставили бы его усомниться в праведном пути.  
  
Но это сделал его орден. Его дядя.  
  
Они смиренно склонились перед чужой волей. Они сполна заплатили чужую цену: обратились в пепел Облачные Глубины, а глава Лань оказался между жизнью и смертью.  
  
Ванцзи отказался склониться — и теперь ему оставалось лишь лежать, стараясь не шевелить сломанной ногой без крайней нужды, и пить горькие лечебные отвары, что приносили серые от усталости адепты.  
  
Раньше Ванцзи презирал заклинателей, использовавших сомнительные методы ради обретения большей силы, и считал, что сам он никогда не совершит подобного.  
  
Сейчас его дом был сожжен, отец умирал, а дядя, похоже, даже не смел помыслить о мести, сосредоточившись на выживании.  
  
Ванцзи хотел найти силу, превосходящую даже сокрушительную мощь ордена Вэнь. В затуманенной снадобьем голове звучал и звучал чужой голос: «_Так почему же нам не научиться использовать и темную энергию?_»  
  
  
  
Опасная мысль не оставила Ванцзи ни когда его сознание прояснилось, ни когда пришлось отправиться на «перевоспитание», однако дальше мысленных изысканий он не смог продвинуться: с больной ногой было невозможно скрыться достаточно далеко от чужих взглядов.  
  
Сражаться с адептами Вэнь, а потом и с самой Чёрной Черепахой пришлось с помощью светлой энергии, но Ванцзи чувствовал окружающую тьму, почти что слышал её вкрадчивый шёпот — и жалел, что пока не способен ей управлять. Он стискивал режущие пальцы струны и понимал, что каждая секунда борьбы может оказаться последней для Вэй Ина.  
  
К счастью, тот всё ещё был жив, когда Ванцзи нашёл его. Стоило попытаться разжать мертвую хватку на затупившемся мече, и он в полной мере ощутил, насколько проклята эта вещь. Казалось, переполняющая её тьма чувствует кровь, попавшую на лезвие, и хочет получить больше.  
  
Ванцзи осознавал, что глубоко в своём сердце боится. Не меча — выбора, который делал, сгибая чёрный металл и пряча проклятую вещь в рукав.  
  
— _Куда подевался тот меч, за который я держался в пасти черепахи?_  
  
— _Опустился на дно пруда_, — Ванцзи плохо умел врать, но с трудом осознающий происходящее, страдающий от лихорадки Вэй Ин ему поверил.  
  
  
  
За время, проведенное в пещере, они словно пропитались эманациями тьмы и смерти. Не удивительно, что адепты Цзян не почувствовали проклятый меч. Ванцзи сказал, что сможет добраться до Облачных Глубин без сопровождения. Он и впрямь хотел отправиться туда, только не сразу — или найдя способ управлять темной энергией, или убедившись в бесплодности этих попыток.  
  
Дядя нашел его, когда было слишком поздно. Когда он научился играть темные мелодии на отлитых из проклятого металла струнах. Когда убедился, что техника Смертельных Струн может быть ещё более смертоносной. Когда отряд адептов Вэнь имел несчастье натолкнуться на разыскиваемого второго господина Лань.  
  
Лань Цижэнь долго смотрел на запятнанного кровью и тьмой Ванцзи, в прошлом — его лучшего ученика.  
  
— Ванцзи. Вернись домой. Уничтожь эту вещь и оставь проклятый путь.  
  
— Дядя, — Ванцзи склонился в вежливом поклоне, но не сделал и шага навстречу.  
  
— Другие кланы помогут в борьбе с Вэнь, нет необходимости...  
  
Ванцзи молчал. В его руках была тьма, способная затмить солнце, и он не собирался от неё отказываться.


End file.
